The Beautiful Truth
by MushyBear
Summary: A man is looking for Misaki and the rest of his family. But when Usui comes across the father of Misaki, he realises he has to lie to protect her.


Heyaa everyone :)  
>This story is mainly based on Usui's thoughts. Sorry if the ending isn't as good. Enjoy~<p>

**The beautiful Truth~**

Usui gave a gentle kiss to Misaki before she farewelled him at the doorway of her house. Everything was going so well; she loved him, he loved her. It was _perfect_. As he closed the gate and walked down the street, he came across a man. He looked somehow familiar, yet Usui had never met him before.  
>"Uhh excuse me, could you assist me in finding this house number?" the man asked kindly.<br>He handed a piece of paper with the address to Usui.  
>"I'm trying to find my daughters and wife ...i left them to live by themselves a few years ago,"<br>Usui was in shock. He led the man away, as far away as possible from the real house.

_If she meets her dad, she'll cry for days and it'll ruin everything. Am i being selfish? She hates her father though ...but what happens if this is the only chance she'll have to see him? Doesn't she deserve to see him for once? I'm sorry, but I love you Misaki. I don't want to see you hurt again. That's why I'm doing this; that's why I'm leading your father away. _Usui didn't want to interfere, but he had too. It was the only way to protect her.

After blindly walking further and further away from the block with the man, Usui realised it was getting late. He waved goodbye with an uneasy smile. _I hope he never finds her, i wish with all my heart._ He gazed up at the twinkling stars, scattered around the navy blue sky.

The school day finished in a blur. Misaki was at her usual tasks of organising school requests, when Usui walked through the doors of the Student Council room.  
>"Hey Prez," he said with a smile. "I was just wondering, if you could meet your father tomorrow, how would you feel?"<br>Misaki was puzzled. "Uhh ...Well, i guess it'd be strange that he finally returned after we suffered so much just to be without a dad,"  
>"Would you miss him?"<br>"I dunno ...but when did you ever care about this kinda stuff?"  
>"I was just wondering. After all, you're my girlfriend, aren't you?" Usui leant forward, closing the gap between her chest and his. But this time, she didn't blush or push him away. She closed her eyes and held his hand. Their lips touched. As soon as he felt her warmth, he pulled away and strolled out of the room. <em><br>Why did i have to change the subject like that? It didn't even feel right ...first i lied to her and now...now i just brought us closer instead of her father._

He started to question himself. _If Misa-chan ever found out, would she forgive me?_

* * *

><p>Days and even weeks had passed, but yet she hadn't seen Usui at all. She'd go look at him almost every day, but still, he didn't appear. She'd go ring the door bell of his apartment, yet he wouldn't answer the door, nor did he ever come to Maid Latte. <em>Why had he walked out on me that day? <em>She asked herself_. Had I become too boring for him to tease now-a-days? _

After another day of searching, she had finally found him, sitting peacefully on the stairs near the sports club. When Usui saw her, he could feel the guilt growing inside of him and wanted to run away, but his legs just wouldn't carry him away from that beautiful face of hers.

Before she could say a word, Usui got up and peered into her kind, innocent eyes.  
>"I need to tell you something ...but you have to promise me that you won't hate me for this,"<br>"I would never hate you ...unless you decide to make me worry for you again,"  
>Usui wanted to smile, but he couldn't.<br>"Well ...i saw your father..."  
>"You ...wah?"<br>"I saw your father; he was looking for you..."  
>Tears started to form on the very corner of Misaki's eyes. <em>He was actually looking for me ...me and Suzuna...and mum...<br>_She fell into Usui's arms in sadness but disbelief. She wanted to see her father, but then again it was better she didn't.  
>"I ...I led him away. I was afraid he'd hurt you and Suzuna. It's been so many years ... i didn't know what to do when i realised it was <strong>him.<strong> I'm sorry ...all i could do was lie, but I'd do it again if it meant that i could protect you,"  
>"...thank you Usui, thank you."<br>"But-"  
>"But what? You love me don't you?"<br>"Of course i do...but i lied,"  
>"But i love you too and that's all that really matters. When you have the person you love within your reach, why would you be angry at them for something like this? Why would i be angry at you? Dad can come and go...but i want you to stay with me <strong>forever<strong>,"  
>The End~<p> 


End file.
